loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
ViVi/Gallery
Promotional Pictures Who's next Girl of April 2017.jpg|“봄과 함께 찾아 올 다섯번 째 솔로 앨범의 주인공을 기다려주세요” (The girl of the fifth solo album will come with spring. Please wait for her) “Who’s Next Girl?” teaser ++ Promotional Picture ViVi.jpeg|''+ +'' XX Promotional Picture ViVi.png|''X X'' Hash Promotional Poster ViVi.png|''#'' Hash Promotional Poster ViVi 2.png|''#'' 'ViVi (single)' ViVi debut photo.PNG|“ViVi” #1 ViVi debut photo 2.PNG|“ViVi” #2 ViVi debut photo 3.PNG|“ViVi” #3 ViVi debut photo 4.PNG|“ViVi” #4 ViVi debut photo 5.PNG|“ViVi” #5 ViVi debut photo 6.PNG|“ViVi” #6 ViSeul ViVi debut photo.png|“ViVi & HaSeul” #1 ViSeul ViVi debut photo 2.png|“ViVi & HaSeul” #2 'Love & Live' LOONA ViVi photo.PNG|“이달의 소녀 1/3의 새로운 멤버! ViVi를 공개합니다” (It’s ViVi that the new member of LOONA 1/3) LOONA 1-3 Love and Live ViVi.PNG|''Love & Live'', ViVi #1 LOONA 1-3 Love and Live group photo.PNG|''Love & Live'', Unit Photo #1 LOONA 1-3 Love and Live group photo 2.PNG|''Love & Live'', Unit Photo #2 LOONA 1-3 Love and Live group photo 3.png|''Love & Live'', Unit Teaser #3 LOONA 1-3 Love and Live group photo 4.png|''Love & Live'', Unit Teaser #4 LOONA 1-3 Love and Live group photo 5.png|''Love & Live'', Unit Teaser #5 'Love & Evil' LOONA 1-3 Love and Evil ViVi.PNG|''Love & Evil'', ViVi #1 LOONA 1-3 Love and Evil group photo.PNG|''Love & Live'', Unit Photo #1 LOONA 1-3 Love and Evil group photo 2.PNG|''Love & Live'', Unit Photo #2 'Stages' 'LOONA' 'Hi High' LOONA_ViVi_YeoJin_Go_Won_THE_SHOW_Hi_High_Stage.jpeg|With YeoJin and Go Won LOONA_ViVi_180823_Hi_High_Mcountdown.jpg|18.08.23 LOONA_ViVi_180830_Mcountdown_Hi_High.jpg|18.08.30 LOONA_ViVi_181004_Hi_High_Mcountdown.jpg|18.10.04 LOONA_ViVi_181004_Hi_High_Mcountdown_2.jpg|18.10.04 'Butterfly' LOONA_ViVi_THE_SHOW_Butterfly_Stage.jpeg LOONA_ViVi_190221_Butterfly_Mcountdown.jpg|19.02.21 LOONA_ViVi_190221_Butterfly_Mcountdown_2.jpg|19.02.21 LOONA_ViVi 190221_Butterfly_Mcountdown_3.jpg|19.02.21 LOONA_ViVi_190221_Butterfly_Mcountdown_4.jpg|19.02.21 LOONA_ViVi_190221_Butterfly_Mcountdown_5.jpg|19.02.21 LOONA_ViVi_190221_Butterfly_Mcountdown_6.jpg|19.02.21 LOONA_ViVi_190221_Butterfly_Mcountdown_7.jpg|19.02.21 LOONA_ViVi_190228_Mcountdown_Butterfly.jpg|19.02.28 LOONA_ViVi_190322_Show_Champion_Butterfly.jpg|19.03.22 LOONA_ViVi_190322_Show_Champion_Butterfly_2.jpg|19.03.22 LOONA_ViVi_190322_Show_Champion_Butterfly_3.jpg|19.03.22 'So What' LOONA_ViVi_200206_Mcountdown_So_What.jpg|20.02.06 LOONA_ViVi_200206_Mcountdown_So_What_2.jpg|20.02.06 LOONA ViVi_200208_Show_Champion_So_What.jpg|20.02.08 LOONA_ViVi_200208_Show_Champion_So_What_2.jpg|20.02.08 LOONA ViVi 200212 THE SHOW So What.jpg|20.02.12 200213 MCountdown Naver So What ViVi 1.jpg|20.02.13 'Pictorial' 'LOONA 1/3 for High Cut' LOONA_1_3_High_Cut_15.jpg LOONA_1_3_High_Cut_4.jpg|With HeeJin 'Innisfree x LOONA 1/3' ViVi_Innisfree.jpeg ViVi_Innisfree_2.jpeg ViVi_Innisfree_3.png Spring Warm Bright Tone, ViVi Line for My Palette 'LOONA 1/3 for 10asia' ViVi_10asia_LOONA_1-3_2017.jpg ViVi_10asia_LOONA_1-3_2017_2.jpg 'Naver x Dispatch' ViVi_NaverxDispatch_August_2018.jpg ViVi_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_2.jpg ViVi_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_3.jpg ViVi_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_4.jpg ViVi_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_5.jpg ViVi_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_6.jpg ViVi_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_7.jpg 'Star1' HyunJin Choerry HeeJin ViVi Star1.jpg|With HeeJin, HyunJin, and Choerry JinSoul HeeJin ViVi Kim Lip Star1.jpg|With HeeJin, Kim Lip, and JinSoul 'Behind the Scenes' ViVi_Star1_Behind_the_Scenes.jpg ViVi_Star1_Behind_the_Scenes_2.jpg HeeJin_Star1_Behind_the_Scenes_5.jpg|With HeeJin and Kim Lip '10Star' 10Star_ViVi.png 'Behind the Scenes' 10Star_BTS_ViVi_1.jpeg 10Star_BTS_ViVi_2.jpeg 10Star_BTS_ViVi_3.jpeg 'Skoolooks' ViVi_Skoolooks.jpeg ViVi_Skoolooks_BTS_1.jpg|Behind the Scenes #1 ViVi_Skoolooks_BTS_2.jpg|Behind the Scenes #2 'SNS' '2017' ViVi Twitter Update 14.2.17.png|17.02.14 ViVi Twitter Update 17.3.17.png|17.03.17 HeeVi Fancafe 173103.jpg|17.03.19 (With HeeJin) ViVi Twitter Update 16.4.17.png|17.04.16 (“Everyday I Love You” will be out tomorrow) ViSeul Twitter Update 23.4.17.jpg|17.04.23 (With HaSeul) ViVi Twitter Update 29.4.17.png|17.04.29 (Going to a fan meet) ViVi Twitter Update 30.4.17.png|17.04.30 (ViVi at her Palette Station) ViVi Twitter Update 13.5.17.png|17.05.13 (“Everyday I Love You” MV has reached 300k views!) ViVi Twitter Update 20.5.17.png|17.05.20 (Enjoyed the fan sign!) ViSeul Twitter Update 28.5.17.png|17.05.28 (With HaSeul) ViVi Twitter Update 5.7.17.png|17.07.05 (Sonatine surpassed 300k views!!!) ViVi Weekly Poem 170729.PNG|17.07.29 ViVi Twitter Update 18.8.17.png|17.08.18 ODD EYE CIRCLE and ViVi Twitter Update 4.11.17.png|17.11.04 (With ODD EYE CIRCLE) ViVi Twitter Update 8.11.17.png|17.11.04 (Happy 21st Birthday!) Yves, ViVi and Choerry Insta Update 29.11.17.PNG|17.11.29 (Filming with Yves and Choerry) December_14_2017_SNS_ViVi_Choerry_HaSeul_Carol_2.0.jpg|17.12.14 (With Choerry and Yves for The Carol 2.0) '2018' ViVi Twitter Update 11.3.18.png|18.03.11 ViVi & Choerry Twitter Update 1.5.18.png|18.05.01 (Tickets for Line & Up will go on sale tonight!) (With Choerry) 180707 Twitter HyunJin HeeJin ViVi.jpeg|18.07.07 (With HeeJin and HyunJin) ViVi_August_28_2018_Twitter.jpeg|18.08.28 LipVi Twitter 180829.jpg|18.08.29 (With Kim Lip) ViVi_December_11_2018.jpeg|18.12.11 '2019' February112019ViViTwitter.jpg|19.02.11 February262019ViViTwitter.jpg|19.02.26 March42019ViViTwitter.jpg|19.03.04 190314_MCountdown_Twitter_1-3_HeeJin_HyunJin_HaSeul_ViVi.jpg|19.03.14 (with LOONA 1/3) March30ViViandYeojinTwitter.jpg|19.03.30 (With YeoJin) ViViApril20Twitter.jpg|19.04.20 ViVi_SNS_Update_September_4_2019.jpg|19.09.04 (Photo taken by Kim Lip) December92019ViViTwitter.jpg|19.12.09 (Happy Birthday!) December162019ViViTwitter.PNG|19.12.16 '2020' MCountdown Twitter post 200205 3.jpg|20.02.05 (With YeoJin and Yves) 200212 Starplay Twitter 8 ViVi.png|20.02.12 200216 ViVi Twitter Update.jpg|20.02.16 200218 Twitter ViVi.jpg|20.02.18 Category:ViVi Category:Image galleries